


Excerpts Of A Broken Heart

by 𝓂𝒾𝓃𝒶 (cherry_heart)



Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: Angst, Angst and Fluff and Smut, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Boys In Love, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Eventual Smut, F/M, Forbidden Love, Hurt, Hurt/Comfort, Love, M/M, Multi, Self-Esteem Issues, Self-Harm, Self-Hatred, Sex in a Car, Sharing a Bed, Slow Burn, Smut, Unrequited Love
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-07-12
Updated: 2019-07-12
Packaged: 2020-06-27 02:51:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 399
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19781746
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cherry_heart/pseuds/%F0%9D%93%82%F0%9D%92%BE%F0%9D%93%83%F0%9D%92%B6
Summary: “Maybe I can’t belong to them..maybe it was all a lie just to get me to go away. Someone save me...someone love me and take care of me like I would take care of you..”Scattered love letters and torn hearts, these are the excerpts of a broken heart. But maybe, for once things turn out ok.





	Excerpts Of A Broken Heart

**Author's Note:**

> *WARNING*  
> This book has depictions of suicide, depression and self harm and is not made for the feint of heart since this is purely an angst/romance book. My OC Shiro will make appearances in some of the chapters. The majority of these chapters will be a VanSo fic with an occasional break to show other sides such as Roxas/Shiro. Smut will show up too along with colorful language. You have been warned

Today..March 16th an angel cried. She was crying...grieving and most of all hurting. That angel was here right next to me, my very own beautiful guardian angel..an angel standing next to me without her wings and halo yet. But now she has them and is much happier.. I just wish we had more time together and you didn’t leave me behind the way you did. I wanted to cherish you ever so more.  
“No more tears..you don’t have to hurt anymore. When I found you, you fixed me but I couldn’t fix you..I’m sorry I let you down, I’m sorry I couldn’t make you happy, I’m sorry I didn’t love you enough, and I’m sorry for not making you my wife some day....that was our dream. To live in a nice place and adopt children..I suppose that will forever be a dream..be free my love..” I wiped my tears and set down a bouquet of red roses as I held the umbrella over my head. They say when it rains, it pours...but they never said if it rains long enough you could drown..that’s what she would write down in her excerpts. I sighed and looked at the tattered leather notebook titled; Excerpts of a broken heart. All of her thoughts and experiences were in here most of all her own feelings. She told everyone one day that others can write in it but they can never read each others entries, even as her boyfriend I wasn’t aloud to look at the craftsmanship she had created and cultivated, I wasn’t aloud to look into her mind. It was key to a door I was never aloud to unlock..maybe now I can step through the door to try and capture those feelings she had up to this very day. “Ready to go....?” Sora rested his free hand on my shoulder as the other held Vanitas’ hand, promise bands wrapped around both ring fingers. I looked away for a moment as I put my sunglasses on to hide my puffy eyes. “Yeah let’s go...” 

I’ve always wondered why something like this journal was titled this way, now I know and it took me too long to figure it all out. Maybe I can rekindle something knowing I could have saved her. A friend and my lover..goodbye Shiro. 

-Roxas, March 16th.


End file.
